Eric Winter
| birth_place = La Mirada, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor, model, author | years_active = 1999–present | spouse = | children = 2 }} Eric Barrett Winter (born July 17, 1976) is an American actor, author and former fashion model. He is known for his television roles as FBI Special Agent Craig O'Laughlin on CBS drama series The Mentalist (2010–2012), Dash Gardiner on the Lifetime fantasy-drama series Witches of East End (2013–2014), and Officer Tim Bradford on the ABC drama The Rookie. He is known for his film roles in Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay (2008) and The Ugly Truth (2009). Early life Winter was born on July 17, 1976 in La Mirada, California. Winter graduated from UCLA with a degree in Psychology. To pay for college, he began modeling, and his career goal, which was to become a doctor, changed as he decided to pursue acting. Career Modeling Before his acting roles, Winter was a male model and had some high-profile campaigns, such as one print campaign for Tommy Hilfiger. He appeared in a television commercial with Britney Spears for her fragrance, Curious. Acting Winter played the role of Rex Brady on the daytime soap opera Days of Our Lives from July 8, 2002 until July 26, 2005. After leaving Days of our Lives, he had many small roles in television shows, such as CSI, Love, Inc., Charmed, and Just Legal. He guest-starred on ABC Family's Wildfire for five episodes. His character, R.J. Blake, a bull-rider who dated the character of Dani Davis (played by Nicole Tubiola), was killed in the episode "Heartless" which aired originally on February 28, 2007. Winter also appeared on The Parkers in the episode "The Boomerang Effect". Winter appeared in an episode of the CBS series The Ex-List, and a recurring role of Jason McCallister, the brother of Senator Robert McCallister (Rob Lowe) and love interest of Kevin Walker (Matthew Rhys) on the ABC drama Brothers & Sisters. He was a regular on the short-lived CBS series Viva Laughlin and Moonlight. Winter appears in the feature films Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay (2008) and The Ugly Truth (2009). In 2010 Winter starred in the character Michael Friend, the imaginary friend of Jane (Alyssa Milano) in Lifetime television movie Sundays at Tiffany's. From 2010 to 2012, Winter appeared in the CBS crime drama The Mentalist as FBI agent Craig O'Laughlin, the boyfriend and later fiancé of Amanda Righetti's character Grace Van Pelt. In 2012, he had a recurring role as Luke Lourd on the ABC comedy-drama series GCB. Winter appeared in the PlayStation 3 game Beyond: Two Souls. In 2013, Winter began starring in the Lifetime television series Witches of East End as Dash Gardiner. The series was canceled on November 4, 2014 after two seasons. In October 2018, he began starring in the ABC drama The Rookie as Officer Tim Bradford. Book Winter is the co-author with his wife, Roselyn Sánchez, of the children's book, Sebi and the Land of Cha Cha Cha, published in 2017. The book was inspired by their daughter, Sebella 'Sebi' Rose Winter. Personal life Winter was married to actress Allison Ford from 2001 until 2005. He dated actress Roselyn Sánchez for two years prior to their engagement on January 1, 2008 during a holiday vacation on Vieques (an island just east of mainland Puerto Rico). The couple wed on November 29, 2008 at a historic San Juan fort in Puerto Rico. In August 2011, Sánchez announced she and Winter were expecting their first child together. Their daughter, Sebella Rose Winter, was born on January 4, 2012. The couple welcomed their second child, son Dylan Gabriel Winter, on November 3, 2017. Filmography References External links * Category:1976 births Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:American film actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from California Category:People from La Mirada, California Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni